


Wonders In The Waiting

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Belly Talks, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy complications, Schmoop, mpreg Jared, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared doesn't know how to slow down some time, which is what makes waiting to see if his and Jensen's unborn baby is okay after a medical scare an emotional rollercoaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonders In The Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know...I had this on my hard drive for a while. I've been feeling kind of ridiculously schmoopy and angsty. You will probably see some angsty fics from me but here is some schmoop for now.  
> And sappiness.  
> I hope you like it and I thank you so much for the patience you are having with me while I try to get my life in order and all my stories posted. XOXO

Jared’s eyes try to flutter open. They’re weighted down from a cocktail of drugs and exhaustion. He’s ridden out an adrenaline high and now he’s at the low that comes as the end result.

Groaning, Jared pushes up from the bed and regrets it immediately. His world spins and he falls back to the bed, closing his eyes and throwing a hand over them. “Ugh,” he moans. Memories of the day flood his consciousness. There’s a stale taste in his mouth and it makes his stomach turn.

The thought of his stomach snaps him out of his misery enough for him to focus on keeping himself upright so his hands can fly to his middle. The swell is solid under his fingers, still there after the rollercoaster of a day he’s had.

With a relieved sigh, he sneaks his hand under the sheets, each finger scrambling to make skin on skin contact with his belly. It’s a struggle as he realizes he’s in a hospital gown and that there are sensors attached to his stomach. “Fuck,” he mumbles, remembering why they are there.

He’d been on set, and while everyone knows he is pregnant – it is _kinda_ hard not to after he hit 20 weeks – sometimes Jared carries himself well enough that people forgot for a moment. When he is in character and in a scene, he has a habit of creating an illusion that he can handle anything thrown at him. So, while he might look pregnant, he forces himself to land somewhere in the middle of not letting his pregnancy slow him down. He doesn’t neglect his baby and takes every precaution to make sure they are both healthy, but his doctor said he could keep up his normal level of activity.

Something went wrong.

Either his doctor didn’t understand the high level of activity that Jared normally operated on or people on set aren’t able to read the exhaustion Jared is feeling. Today, on set, they kept pushing him for “just one more take” and Jared wasn’t used to not being able to give that to them. _Supernatural_ isn’t more important than the baby or Jared’s health but it is the reason why he’s gotten this far in life. It’s the reason he has the life he has, why he met Jensen and was given a chance at getting to know him enough to fall in love with him. It’s why he’s 30 weeks pregnant.

He swings his head to the left and notices that that man who had just filled his thoughts is sitting there, Jensen’s head lolled forward in sleep, fingers laced together and resting on his lap. It’s clear by the fact that Jensen’s face seems tense, even in sleep, that he’s been put through the mill as well.

Jared feels terrible for that. It’s partially his fault for holding his tongue and not being more articulate about how tired he was during filming. He knew Jensen was aware; they’d never been able to hide much from each other. Truth is, Jared was fucking exhausted. He hadn’t been feeling great all day and when they passed the midnight hours and still had a scene to film, his world was getting unstable.

Jensen had snapped at people, his bark barely worse than his bite at the moment but he was defending his family and needed to make sure everyone knew. He generally wasn’t an alarmist, which is why people proceeded with caution. But after a particularly physical scene, Jensen put his foot down.

They were done.

And even if they hadn’t called it a night, Jared’s body made the same call. He collapsed, falling to the ground like a lead weight, a spasm of pain coursing through his middle just before he landed belly down.

The rest is a blur. Jared doesn’t remember being conscious for it. There are flashes of recollection, visions of Jensen’s worried eyes staring at him as he repeated a mantra of “it’s gonna be alright.”

His fingers trace over his distended middle, searching out the baby he’s come to know. Instead of the habitual kicks, he’s met with nothing. He can, however, still feel the weight of his child snuggled up in the cramped quarters. Shifting, he tries to get the baby to move.

It’s to no avail.

The kid usually won’t stop kicking or making sure both of its parents are aware that it is a very real force in the world. Usually, Jared is trying to rationalize with it, asking the baby to calm down just a bit so that he can get some rest. Now, Jared finds himself begging, pleading, and trying to make deals with the baby. He’s promising he will give it anything if it just kicks the shit out of him.

Nothing happens.

It makes Jared’s stomach drop out and he gasps, a pained cried echoing in the room.

Jensen startles. “Jay?” Voice hoarse from sleep, he blinks his eyes open and clambers to get closer to Jared. His eyes land on Jared’s hands frantically searching his belly for signs of life and he gives a crestfallen frown. “Shh, Jay…It’s okay. I’m right here. It’s okay.” Closing the gap between them, he squeezes Jared’s hand. “Hey, hey, hey,” he repeats in an attempt to get Jared’s attention. “Look at me.” Jared doesn’t. “Baby, look at me.” He licks his lips, pursing them slightly.

“Jen?” It’s a question and a plea. Jared blinks at Jensen and needs to know the truth. “What’s going on?”

The words don’t come quickly to Jensen’s lips. He hovers in the moment before whispering, “I don’t know. You…you…you just passed out. Doctor says your blood pressure was unstable or something. They did a bunch of tests but you wouldn’t wake up.” Jensen presses both of his hands together in prayer like fashion, fitting them over his nose and allowing the pointer fingers to rest beside the bridge of his nose.

“The baby?” Jared asks, even though he doesn’t want the answer if it isn’t good.

“I dunno.” Jensen sucks his lips in. “Shit, Jay. I don’t know.”

They stare at each other, the intensity of the situation laying between them as heavily as a child would.

“Knock, knock,” a voice says in tandem with a rapping on the room’s doorframe. A doctor stands there, white coat on and bedside manner firmly in place. “Glad to see you’re awake.” He looks like he’s going to say something else, but stops in his tracks when Jared jumps down his throat.

“Is my baby okay?” Jared asks, voice shaking a bit.

“Well,” the doctor starts, coming closer to Jared’s bed and flipping through Jared’s charts. “Medically? Yes. Everything seems fine. You gave that kid a good scare for a while, making both of your vitals a bit erratic. But now? Your baby’s readouts are right on track for a 30 week old fetus. Everything is normal, but _you_ ,” he points a finger towards Jared. It’s friendly and non-threatening but it gets across that what he’s about to say is no joke. “You need to rest. Your blood pressure was too high. I’m recommending bed rest, at least for a week. Then I suggest you follow up with your regular obstetrician to see if bed rest did the trick or if you need to take it easy for a while longer.”

Jensen lets out a sigh of relief but he can’t stop himself from adding, “I told you you were working too hard.” He runs a hand through Jared’s hair and lets it come to a rest along the curve of the man’s skull.

Jared lets his annoyance over being scolded slide and looks up at Jensen. His husband is right. He knows that. He has been working too hard but it’s only because he’s afraid of losing himself if he doesn’t hold onto who he’s always been. In hindsight, he feels stupid and he shakes his head. The tears start before he realizes they’re happening but hormones are a force to be reckoned with. He’s full blown crying within twenty seconds, leaving the other men in the room to blink at him. “I’m sorry,” he squeaks out, brushing tears away from his eyes so he can look at the doctor and then Jensen. “ _I’m sorry_.”

“You don’t need to apologize to me,” the doctor says, holding hands up in defense against the hormonal attack. “But I am going to sincerely ask that you don’t overdo it again.”

Nodding swiftly, Jared sucks his lips in. He’s aware that Jensen’s moving closer still, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and hushing him. “Bu-but the baby’s not moving. _At all_. It _always_ moves. And now?” He doesn’t finish his thoughts, only starts chewing his bottom lip and blinking away tears.

“Hmm…” The doctor flips through his charts. “Let me see about that. May I?” He makes a gesture towards Jared’s middle and waits for permission before laying his hands on him. Pressing in gently, he looks up when Jared sucks in a breath. “Hurt?”

“No…it’s just uncomfortable.” Jared is sure his womb is getting crowded with growing a new person, making him shy away from the doctor’s probing searches. He’s sure his baby doesn’t like being manipulated into different positions but Jared hopes it’s enough of an annoyance that the baby kicks in disagreement. Nothing happens, but the doctor doesn’t seem too alarmed.

“Stubborn little thing, huh?” The doctor gives both men a calm smile. “But I wouldn’t worry about it too much right now. If you haven’t felt anything by tomorrow, I’d schedule to see your doctor, but right now, the baby’s vitals look good. I’m going to discharge you. Try to rest. Lay on your side and have a little bit to eat. Drink some orange juice. Let’s see if we can get this kid moving, huh?”

“And that’ll help?” Jared lets out in a whisper. His head still feels like it weighs a ton and resting sounds like an amazing idea right now.

“It might. Orange juice usually does the trick. Lots of sugar to wake up a lazy baby. Are there any other things you’ve noticed that spark movement?”

Jensen, who up until that moment had been looking lost, pipes up. “I usually get a kick or a punch if I tickle Jared’s belly. Or…if we talk to the baby. Ask if it’s a boy or a girl.” Jensen smiles at a memory locked in his head. “We told our doc we didn’t wanna know until the moment is right. She wrote it down and sealed it in an envelope for us.”

“Ah-ha,” the doctor says with a nod of understanding. “Then keep asking if it’s a boy or a girl. And tickle Jared too. As long as you don’t laugh so hard that you go into labor – ”

“That can happen?” Jared butts in quickly, eyes wide.

The doctor laughs so loudly it takes him a moment to regain his composure. “No. It was a joke.” Putting a comforting hand on Jared’s shoulder he adds, “Go home. Relax. Babies are more resilient than you think. You and your husband need to slow things down for a little bit. Yeah?”

Jared and Jensen nod.

“Good. Then I’ll get the ball moving on getting your discharged. You two hang tight for a little bit.”

***

“Jen?” Jared yells from the bedroom. He’s propped up on his left side, belly supported by pillows and fingertips tracing swirl patterns over the exposed skin there.

“Hmm?” Jensen says as he pops his head into the room.

“Can you come here?”

“What? Do you need anything? More orange juice? Water? A sandwich?” Licking his lips, Jensen’s smile is laced with concern.

Jared’s heart skips a beat at the sight of his husband and the obvious toll the day has taken on him. Jensen’s been going non-stop since they’d gotten home, refusing to let Jared do anything but rest. He’d gone to the supermarket and started a load of laundry because he insisted Jared have the “cozy sweatpants.” Jared tried to insist that by definition all sweatpants are cozy but Jensen didn’t listen. Jared sighs and allows his head to flop down to the pillow so that he’s looking sideways at his husband. “I do need something.”

“Wha’dya need?”

“You. Please? Just come lay with me for a bit.”

“But I still gotta – ”

“No. Jen. You don’t ‘gotta’ do anything. You’ve been going nonstop since I was stupid enough to land in the hospital. Come sit with me.”

Jensen’s look falls and he shakes his head. “You’re _not_ stupid.” He sits on the edge of the bed waits for Jared to shift enough so that he can settle himself on the bed fully. His hands hover near Jared, like he’s afraid to touch because he might unsettle something that’s hanging in the balance.

At sight of Jensen’s practically palpable emotions, Jared can’t stop his softly smiling lips from brushing along the part of the pillow case that he’s snuggling into. He grabs Jensen’s hand, putting enough pressure on it to force it down to his belly. “You can touch.” He moves both of their hands in tandem over the curve of the swell and back up again. “And you’re wrong. I am stupid. I should have been more aware of the strain work was putting on me. I’m stupid…but I’m human and so are you. You need to rest too. And I need you. Okay?”

Something breaks in Jensen and he crumbles. “You got me.” He lays his head on the pillow beside Jared’s their noses brushing. A storm is brewing behind his eyes and it makes Jensen’s words sound strained. “Fuck, you scared me today. I…I should have made them stop filming sooner. I…”

Jared lets Jensen’s words drop off, tilting his head so that their foreheads meet. “Everything that goes wrong isn’t your fault. I can use my big boy words too. I should have said something. I won’t do it again. Ever. I promise.”

Jensen lets a short laughing sound escape his lips, like there isn’t a chance in hell that he’s going to stop taking the blame for everything. He sneaks his hand away from Jared’s, curving it down to the underside of Jared’s belly. “You feel anything yet?”

“No.”

The pair share a sad kiss before Jensen shimmies down the mattress, landing so that his face is hovering near Jared’s belly. “Why won’t you move, kiddo? You being a trouble maker already?” He puts both hands on his husband’s middle and spreads out his fingers so that he covers a larger surface area. “I love you, baby. And even if you don’t wanna move around right now, maybe you can just give a little kick? Just one? Huh?” Coasting his hands higher, he makes a slow draw of bringing them lower again, making his fingers tickle at Jared’s belly.

Jared lets out an involuntary laugh. He’s never been exceptionally ticklish but ever since his pregnancy started to show, he is sensitive to it. His belly hardens a bit as the muscles tighten with each laugh but their child stays still through each of Jensen’s attempts to draw more laughter from Jared.

“Come on,” Jensen whispers. His voice sounds close to breaking.

“It’s not right, Jen.” Jared combs his fingers through Jensen’s shorter hair and scratch at the back of his skull. It’s a comfort move, something familiar and habitual that calms both of them. “The baby _always_ moves when you make me laugh.” His words get snagged in his throat as he cracks under the emotions he seems to be stewing in.

Eyes rolled up so they can look at Jared, Jensen huffs out, “I know.” Placing his full attention back of Jared’s middle, he drops a kiss there, peppering the entire swell as lavishes it with attention. “Baby, you’re scaring us. And we learned our lesson. We know we need to take it easy. So…stop playing around. We have a lot of things to do. Lots of conversations we still need to have. And…you know…we don’t even have a name for you yet. I was hoping you could help us with that. Maybe tell us if you’re a boy or a girl. If…if you like some of the names we’ve been toying around with.”

Jared can’t see much of Jensen’s face from the positions they are in, but he feels a warm splash of wetness on his pregnant middle. “Jensen, don’t…oh…” A thumb slips over Jensen’s cheek, wiping away another tear before it falls.

“Don’t tell me ‘don’t’. I…I just wanna know if he or she is okay. And I know it’s stupid to try to reason with a fetus but…I’m simultaneously mad at it for making you worry so much and scared that you have a reason to worry.” Jensen comes up so he can look Jared in the eyes, both hands still on Jared’s stomach.

They look like they’re both in the same shape. Jared thinks maybe he’s going overboard with feeling the way he does but it’s their first kid and it’s a huge step in their relationship. Now that it’s hanging in the balance, it’s something so serious that no one understands how they feel. He’s sure of it. So foolish or not, he’s consumed with willing everything into a state of wellbeing. “I didn’t mean you can’t cry…of course you can…but I don’t want you giving up on us or anything.” He kisses Jensen’s lips softly.

They’re quiet, laying there together, while Jared’s head is buzzing with a million thoughts. He wonders why their baby isn’t moving. The doctor said everything was fine, but he figures there has to be a reason for the stillness. His brain latches onto worst case scenarios and fears that he damaged his child so much that he or she will never get a chance at a normal life.

Jensen’s hands feel the tension building in his husband. Trying to take his mind off the stress, he asks, “Jared? Do you think we’re having a boy or a girl?”

“I…dunno. It changes every day. I don’t care what we have.” His hand brushes down his belly, landing alongside Jensen’s. “You?”

“Boy. It’s just a hunch but…I think he’s a boy.” Tilting his chin down, he speaks to the swell. “Are you a boy?”

What happens next takes Jared’s breath away. He’s felt it hundreds of times, but it never fails to amaze him. There is a kick, strong and solid against the side of his belly. Jensen feels it too, leaving him choking in a lungful of air.

The atmosphere in the room changes instantly. Jared’s eyes are blown wide, blinking at Jensen and then his stomach.

“Was tha’?” Jensen leaves the question hanging in the air, hand pressing more firmly against Jared’s middle.

“Yeah.” With a gigantic smile on his face, Jared arches his back so that he’s pressing into Jensen’s touch. His own hand is right on top of his husband’s. He can feel the baby moving inside of him but he knows it’s harder for Jensen to feel so he helps him out, holding his hand in the perfect spot so that a kick thumps against his palm. Using his free hand, he cups Jensen’s jaw and coaxes him into a kiss. It’s full of relief and laughter bubbles out between their lips.

Jensen’s own thankful laughter joins the mix. He scoots closer to Jared, slotting their legs together. “You are a boy aren’t you?” he asks his baby. “You just wanted to make sure we knew.” He keeps his hands on Jared, and they both revel in the life they created.

The moment is by far the cheesiest they’ve ever had. It’s sappy and cliché but Jared doesn’t give a shit. It’s perfect. And their baby is perfect. “Jen, let’s find out.”

“About the baby’s gender?”

“Yeah.” He juts his head towards the nightstand table where they’ve stashed the envelope. “Can you reach?”

“Yeah, I…” Jensen reaches over Jared’s body, stretching his arm as far as he can, fingers at their full length as he barely manages to pull open the drawer, catching the envelope between his pointer and middle fingers. Returning to his position next to his husband, he smirks and brings the envelope close to their faces. “You wanna do the honors?”

“No. You.” Jared gently pushes the hand towards Jensen’s heart. “You do it.” Energy runs through him like he’s been electrocuted. If the baby was inactive for most of the day, it is making up for it now. There is a flurry of activity, and he gets an uncomfortable shift to his bladder and he doesn’t care. It’s the best feeling he’s had all day. “You do it,” he repeats.

Jensen doesn’t fight. He tears at the envelope like a kid on Christmas morning. His eyes dance back and forth over the results in the envelope. Time freezes for seconds before Jensen breaks out into a grin. “Boy.”

Jared’s not sure he heard right. Honestly, he was expecting girl at the moment and he’s not sure he can hear over the sound of his own heartbeat. “Boy?”

“Yeah, boy.” Jensen lets the papers drop for his fingers and pulls Jared in for a kiss. It’s drawn out and tender, slow enough so that he can lavish his husband with all the adoration he's feeling at the moment. “We’re having a boy.” Laughing against Jared’s lips again, he lingers before dragging that laughter down the column of Jared’s throat until he can make his way down to his exposed middle. “You’re a boy, huh? I knew you were.” He kisses Jared’s belly button. “I’m so proud of you, little guy. You’re working real hard to grow up so you can be born safe and sound. Just…not yet. Okay? Stay in there where you are safe.” He gives another kiss. The baby rolls, making a drag that Jensen can feel against his lips; their son moves like he usually does when Jensen talks to him: constantly.

“He’s never going to stop moving if you keep talking to him.” Jared says while using his palm to rid himself of the happy tears that are dotting his lashes.

Propping himself up on both elbows so that he can look at his husband more clearly, Jensen asks, “You got a problem with that?”

Jared knows that in the upcoming weeks he might feel safe enough to complain about his pregnancy making him uncomfortable, but that day is not today. Right now, he’s going to suck it up and let his son prove that he’s going to be just fine. “No. No problem.”

“Good.”

“No problem,” Jared repeats. “I’m good. And I love you. And,” he lets out a crazy laugh, “we better start thinking about boy name. Shit, we’re having a boy.” He knew he was having a child but it feels like a much bigger milestone now that he knows the gender. It’s more real. He can almost picture it, a little tiny version of them. Maybe their son will look more like Jensen, maybe he’ll look more like himself. Or maybe, he’ll be a little of both. Either way, Jared can picture him. He’ll have little boy boots and tiny jeans. He knows he’s getting ahead of himself, and it’s making him feel panicky over how much they still have left to do. They’ll get there.

Panicking will have to wait.

He and Jensen are busy getting lost to the wonder that is their son.


End file.
